ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Citadel of Void
What is the Citadel of Void? The Citadel of Void, or ToV/CoV for short, is an upcoming citadel in Ring 1. Once it releases, it will be the hardest citadel in the entire game, with the easiest floor being at the Never Again difficulty. This tower should be attempted after you've beaten every Never Again tower in the game. Currently, it can be played here. 'Beginners' Guide Figure it out, you've beaten basically everything else, why do you need a guide? However, despite no guide, we can give you a sense of what's to come. Starting the Citadel * Floor 1: Starting floor. This floor is very akin to box 1 of stone, albeit with some outside sections. This floor starts off strong with many glitches and jumps that will weed out players that should not be trying this tower. Like, the 2nd jump everyone hates and the Truss Jumps. * Floor 2: Break floor. '''This floor is somewhat easier, with some truss jumps and maze-like progression. * Floor 3: '''Timed floor. This floor is very difficult. The whole floor is timed and requires incredible speed and skill. * Floor 4: Gay floor. '''This floor is Insanely difficult as well. With a bit of Truss Jumps and a bunch of Timing Jumps. * Floor 6: '''Easiest floor. '''This floor is the easiest floor in the tower. Not much to say about this floor other than there may be a few traps. * Floor 7: '''Darkness floor. This floor is extremely dark. You will have to find your way through the darkness to the next floor. Continuing the Citadel * Floor 8: Xtrullor floor. '''This floor is the 2nd UNREAL difficulty floor on Citadel of Void. It contains a ton of Beat Blocks and requires incredible timing and skill. Pass this and you're on your way to the first nil! * Floor 9: Currently not finished * Floor 10: '''Nil floor. This floor is extremely long, and is the first truly Nil floor in the tower. It has a dropper that drops down to the first floor. * Floor 11: ToI floor. '''Not much is known about this floor other then it has a Tower of Inception reference. * Floor 12 * Floor 13 * Floor 14 * Floor 15 * Floor 16 Finishing the Citadel * Floor 17 * Floor 18 * Floor 19 * Floor 20 * Floor 21: '''Rainbow floor. Currently not finished Music * Floor 1: Galeem/Dharkon - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Floor 2: F777 - Abyss 2 (originally Nuclear Throne - IDPD Captain Theme) * Floor 3: Payday 2 - I Will Give You My All * Floor 4: Lchavasse - Lunar Abyss * Floor 5 * Floor 6: This is September * Floor 7 * Floor 8: Xtrullor - The Armour of God * Floor 9: Initial D - Night of Fire * Floor 10 * Floor 11 * Floor 12 * Floor 13 * Floor 14 * Floor 15 * Floor 16 * Floor 17 * Floor 18 * Floor 19 * Floor 20 * Floor 21 Continuing on from this point After beating this tower, you've basically beaten the main game. Head to The Great Centurial next for your first post-game tower. Category:Citadels Category:Nil Category:Ring 1 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH